Field emission devices are devices that capitalize on the movement of electrons. A typical field emission device includes at least a cathode, emitter tips, and an anode spaced from the cathode. A voltage is applied between the cathode and the anode causing electrons to be emitted from the emitter tips. The electrons travel in the direction from the cathode to the anode.
These devices can be used in a variety of applications including, but not limited to, microwave vacuum tube devices, power amplifiers, ion guns, high energy accelerators, free electron lasers, and electron microscopes, and in particular, flat panel displays. Flat panel displays can be used as replacements for conventional cathode ray tubes. Thus, they have application in television and computer monitors.
Conventional emitter tips are made of metal, such as molybdenum, or a semiconductor such as silicon. The problem with metal emitter tips is that the control voltage required for emission is relatively high, e.g., around 100 V. Moreover, these emitter tips lack uniformity resulting in non-uniform current density between pixels.
More recently, carbon materials, have been used as emitter tips. Diamond has negative or low electron affinity on its hydrogen-terminated surfaces. Diamond tips, however, have a tendency for graphitization at increased emission currents, especially at currents about thirty mA/cm2. Carbon nanotubes, also known as carbon fibrils, have been the latest advancement in emitter tip technology. Although much work has been done in the area of carbon nanotubes as emitter tips in field emitting technologies, substantial improvement is still needed, specifically, in three areas. These areas are reducing work voltage, increasing emission current, and increasing emission sites.
Reducing the work voltage increases the ease of electron emission and also increases the longevity of the emitter tips. Increasing both the emission current and the number of emission sites increase the brightness.